


Our Savior

by Starburstwords



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Heartache, Heartbreak, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starburstwords/pseuds/Starburstwords
Summary: When Nicole leaves Ezra with their baby boy, someone else might step in.





	Our Savior

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this story every Sunday unless I can't

**FLASHBACK**

"Ezra, I can't do this anymore!" Nicole yelled over their one month old baby boy.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked, grabbing him from her arms as she held him out for him to take.

  
"I can't be his mom. I can't take care of him like he needs. I mean, I don't know how to be his mother, I can't take his screaming cries anymore. "

  
"Nicole, we are new parents, we are learning with him together, just like he is with us," he told her, trying to calm her and their little one down.

  
She shook her head as she turned around, gathering her things, which Ezra didn't realize she had packed until she walked toward the door, opening it, turning around to face him one last time, saying, "I'm so sorry, you'll find someone who can love you and our baby boy one day. I know it." And with tears in her eyes, she shut the door.

"Nicole, wait, please!" Ezra yelled, but she was already gone.

He didn't have the strength to chase after her. He was still trying to calm his son down.

"Well, I guess it's just you and I now, baby boy, and I promise you I will do my best to take care of you. I love you."


End file.
